Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the owner and best friend of the male Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. He is also the best friend of Alvin Seville (Justin Long). Most importantly, he is also shown to be good friends with Pinkie Pie (Andrea Libman), Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity (Tabitha St. Germain), Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet), Spike the Dog (Cathy Weseluck), Microchips (James Kirk), and Brittany Miller (Christina Applegate). Physical appearance Described as a "lanky teen" by Fred Jones, Shaggy is fairly light for his age even Velma Dinkley can pick him up with her own hands. He usually wears a green t-shirt and brown bell-bottom pants, but he is sometimes seen in a red t-shirt and blue-colored pants. He also has whiskers. Quotes *(to Brittany Miller) You're good! Show me more. I'm impressed. *(to Katrina Weatherly) I don't fear you, Weatherly. As I said, I don't fear you. I... pity you. *(to Iron Will after he seemingly killed Alvin Seville) The murderer of my best friend! *(to Rainbow Dash, about Brittany Miller being held captive by Sludge the Dragon) But you're responsible for her capture! You persuade her to turn against Iron Will! *(to Flim-Flam) I'm going to skin you alive! *(during the mirror match intro) Explain yourself. (Shaggy Rogers #2: I have no idea what you're talking about.) *(during the mirror match intro) Fauntleroy Donaldson? (Shaggy Rogers #2: The shape-shifting serial killer? Absolutely not.) *(Jonah Weatherly: Once I kill you, Brittany Miller will be unprotected.) Enough mind games and distractions. (Jonah Weatherly: Your concern for her is a weakness.) *(Jonah Weatherly: Your friends died for you, Shaggy.) You will burn until the last of their souls is free. (Jonah Weatherly: Or perhaps you will join them in the afterlife.) *Back from the dead, Jonah Weatherly? (Jonah Weatherly: Sent her by you, as it happens.) *(to Jonah Weatherly) All words you utter are nothing but full of lies. *How many times must I kill you, Jonah? (Jonah Weatherly: You can never truly destroy me, Shaggy Rogers.) *(to Jonan Weatherly) Nor can I stop trying. Personality Scooby and Shaggy are frightened easily and are unwilling to go on any mystery. But Scooby Snacks usually satisfy them. Shaggy also has an enormous appetite able to eat and eat and eat. Family and relatives * Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers: "Mom and Pops". Shaggy's father is a police officer. At one point, Shaggy's parents moved to Plymouth, Massachusetts. His parents are killed by The Indian Witch Doctor * Seth Rogers: Shaggy's first Brother. Killed by Mike * Carl Rogers: Shaggy's second sister. Killed by Mike * Maggie: Carl's wife. * Carl Jr.: Shaggy's nephew. Killed by Charlie the Funland Robot * Sara: Seth's girlfirend * Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. Shaggy killed him. * Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew - he has the same appetite. Not surprisingly he keeps his most precious possession (food) in a safe! * Great Un. Peepee XD * Dapper Jack: unknown relative [[Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Matthew Lillard Category:Matthew Lillard Chracters Category:Matthew Lillard characters Category:Males